De Nacimiento
by C W y S traducciones
Summary: Desde el momento en que la vió, supo que era suya. Lástima que ellos decidieron que estaba destinada para alguien más. UA. Traducción.


**Nota preliminar de las traductoras:** Ésta es una traducción autorizada del fic originalmente escrito en inglés de **animegus farmus**, con el título **"FROM BIRTH"**

* * *

"**DE NACIMIENTO"**

**Por:** **animegus farmus**

**Traducción: C. Weller chan y Suikaze**

**Disclaimer:** Como parece que todo el mundo hace esto, asumo que es importante. Por consiguiente estableceré lo obvio: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece Barnie.

**Nota de la autora:** Esta es la primera historia que comparto más allá de la familia y la clase. Por favor sean gentiles. Si descubren algún error, haré un esfuerzo para corregirlo.

**Glosario:** _hardcore_: adj. Intenso.

**Capítulo Único**

_Durante la primera media hora de la vida de Inuyasha, a Sesshomaru de hecho le gustó su pequeño hermano…_

Sesshomaru había sido muy pequeño para notar la diferencia cuando sus padres se separaron; dudó la vez que su padre lo presentó con una nueva madre, cuando nunca había sentido la necesidad de una; y estaba menos que interesado cuando le informaron que un hermanito venía en camino. Aun así durante esos primeros treinta minutos de la existencia de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lo había declarado como tolerable. Al ser una inteligente y precoz criatura de cinco años, Sesshomaru pudo hacer cálculos sobre las diversas maneras en cómo tener un pequeño hermano/criado/esclavo le sería de utilidad, podría ser, ciertamente, incluso _divertido._ Así, por esa preciosa media hora, el hanyou Inuyasha disfrutó de la aprobación fraternal del youkai Sesshomaru… después, por supuesto, terminó.

Durante la media hora en que Sesshomaru había estado otorgando su aprobación a Inuyasha, Higurashi-san terminó un largo y duro trabajo de parto para por fin dar a luz a su primer hijo. Como lo habían acordado, llevaron inmediatamente a Higurashi-san a la misma habitación de su querida amiga y vecina Izayoi para poder compartir así sus nuevas alegrías. Nada de esto le interesaba a Sesshomaru, por supuesto, salvo el aroma que entró al cuarto junto con la familia Higurashi, el aroma que se percibía debajo del aroma de bebé capturó su atención, y por eso fue a investigar…

Y ahí estaba ella.

Ella era _pequeña._ Y rechoncha y con una apariencia aplastada y roja y olía mal. _Y era absolutamente perfecta._ Y mientras que la veía, los ojos de ella se abrieron sólo lo suficiente para devolverle la mirada y fue la cosa más hermosa que él había visto en todos sus cinco años de vida. Por un momento, el mundo entero desapareció excepto por ella. _Kagome. _Su nombre, la única palabra que penetró en su mente en ese momento de epifanía… y entonces todo se fue por la borda.

- …nacieron ni con media hora de diferencia, es como si estuvieran destinados el uno para el otro. - Estaba diciendo Izayoi.

- Sí. ¿No sería maravilloso si ellos se casaran cuando sean grandes? - Higurashi-san respondió sonriendo.

Sesshomaru se congeló. _NO. _Eso no podía pasar. Eso no podía permitirse. Arrancado de tajo de un momento demasiado profundo para un niño y aun siendo tan precoz, Sesshomaru tomó esas palabras totalmente en serio. En ese momento él había encontrado el mundo y ella _era_ el mundo; y ella era _de él_… y esas mujeres se la estaban dando a _AQUÉL. _Y entonces observó a las dos criaturas mientras yacían juntas en la cuna, una más valiosa que el mundo, y el otro… el otro era un hanyou y desde ese momento en adelante odió a los hanyous y a su hermano por encima de todos.

_Cuando tenía un año de edad, la primera palabra de Kagome fue Sesshomaru…_

Bueno, realmente su primera palabra fue Sezmawoo, Sesshomaru era demasiado difícil de pronunciar para una pequeña de un año, pero todo mundo entendió que era lo que estaba tratando de decir. Sesshomaru estaba tan encantado con la situación que su odio por su hermano entró en hiatus (terminando algún tiempo después con la primera oración de Kagome: Sezmaroo deja a Yasha _paz_). De una manera bastante interesante, la primera palabra de Inuyasha fue _baztaardo_.

Ambos estaban hablando de la misma persona.

_Cuando tenían dos años de edad, Inuyasha besó a Kagome…_

Fue sólo un rozón en la mejilla, los pequeñitos están listos para dar estas muestras de afecto a cualquier persona cercana. Kagome, siendo una persona cercana y por su estatura similar era un blanco natural para que Inuyasha le demostrara su afecto. Izayoi y la Sra. Higurashi suspiraron por la imagen tan adorable, Inutaisho tomó una fotografía, Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru se volvió loco.

Su odio por Inuyasha, desde hace tiempo fuera del hiatus, se solidificó en ese momento y causó en él su primer impulso real de asesinar al hanyou. Con un gruñido se lanzó a través del cuarto a una velocidad que no pudieron captar los ojos de las madres humanas y que momentáneamente congeló a su padre youkai. Un instante fue todo lo que necesitó. Sus manos rodeaban el cuello de su hermano antes de que su padre tuviera tiempo de comprender el peligro, desafortunadamente tuvo que parar cuando otro par de brazos conectados a un pequeño cuerpo de repente se prendieron a su pierna. A pesar del entrenamiento diario en el dojo que su padre le había estado dando en los últimos años, Sesshomaru aún no estaba preparado para ajustar su equilibrio en una alteración tan drástica de su balance. Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de caer (con significativa fuerza) _encima de Kagome_.

Con reflejos que hubieran impresionado a su padre (si no hubiera estado preocupado atrapando a Inuyasha, que había sido arrojado sin cuidado a un lado), Sesshomaru giró en el aire para atrapar y proteger a Kagome del golpe, mientras chocaba y destruía el sofá, la isla de la cocina y la estufa. Hubo una conmoción instantánea.

Kagome, cuando Inutaisho hizo a un lado los restos de la estufa para liberar a los niños, estaba completamente ilesa. La enviaron a su casa con su madre, quien estaba dudosa de agradecer a Sesshomaru por proteger a Kagome, o regañarlo por ponerla en peligro en primer lugar. El chico tuvo la suerte de haber recibido el suficiente daño como para requerir cuidados inmediatos y por lo tanto no sufrir de la ira de su padre. Izayoi, algo confundida por los eventos recientes, entendió que tenía a una criatura herida en sus manos e inmediatamente fue a tratarlo. Mientras, Inutaisho se quedó parado en medio de su destruida cocina contemplando el problema aún mayor que acababa de enfrentar.

_Cuando tenía tres años de edad, Kagome casi purifica a Sesshomaru…_

Ella no había querido hacerlo. De hecho, absolutamente nadie tenía idea de que la niña fuera capaz de purificar nada. Era cierto que su familia regenteaba un templo, pero no había habido una verdadera sacerdotisa en la familia por generaciones. Nadie había considerado la posibilidad y como nadie lo imaginó siquiera, fue un completo y fortuito accidente.

El evento que detonó el "ataque" de Kagome había sido un acontecimiento bastante predecible para Inutaisho. Inuyasha nuevamente hizo algo imperdonable a los ojos de Sesshomaru (como respirar) y Sesshomaru lo había permitido. Pero en esta ocasión el "castigo" de Sesshomaru fue más severo que lo usual, e Inutaisho estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Kagome lo golpeó.

Con sus tres años de vida, pequeñita y muy inteligente, Kagome ya había aprendido que si ella le ordenaba a Sesshomaru detenerse, él lo hacía. Así, cuando Inuyasha pasó a toda velocidad para chocar contra un árbol, Kagome se colocó entre él y su hermano, plantó sus pequeños pies y expulsó a Sesshomaru con todas sus escasas fuerzas.

- ¡Sesshooomawoo, ALTO! – le ordenó la niña.

La explosión resultante arrojó a Sesshomaru a través del jardín y hasta la ventana de la cocina.

Kagome estaba horrorizada. Seguro, había estado molesta, pero nunca había intentado, nunca quiso, nunca… La carga emocional fue demasiada para su joven mente, de manera que hizo lo que cualquier niña de tres años hubiera hecho: romper en llanto y gritar por la presencia de su madre.

Inutaisho, momentáneamente indeciso entre reconfortarla o revisar si su hijo mayor había sobrevivido, fue una vez más demasiado lento para actuar. Sesshomaru, de pie con el primer gemido de Kagome, salió a través de la ventana hecha añicos y corrió a su lado. Lucía espantoso. Ni siquiera debería estar de pie. Sus intentos de tranquilizar a Kagome estaban cubriéndola de sangre, asegurando que a Higurashi-san le diera un ataque cuando llegara a la escena. Inutaisho miró su otra vez destruida cocina, luego a su hijo herido, enseguida a la llorosa Kagome y después a Inuyasha que ahora reía histéricamente y con un suspiro que venía del alma, predijo que mucho más de lo mismo estaba por venir.

_Cuando Inuyasha tenía cuatro años de edad, su madre murió…_

Fue un accidente de auto. Izayoi insistió en manejar a pesar de los reflejos superiores de Inutaisho. Todo sucedió por un momento de distracción y un conductor dormido al volante. Los doctores hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero fue demasiado tarde, ella falleció. Un gemido ahogado se escuchó en la sala de espera donde la familia y los amigos oraban…

… durante quince minutos, tiempo que le tomó a Inutaisho aventar el tracto-remolque que lo aplastaba, hacer un viaje relámpago a su casa para ir por Tenseiga, sacar a todo el personal médico de la habitación y revivir a su pareja. Así de simple, la familia estuvo completa una vez más, pero el daño estaba hecho. Sesshomaru miró a Kagome descubriendo repentinamente lo _frágil_ y diminuta que era.

La vuelta a casa fue en completo silencio con Inuyasha abrazado con desesperación a la madre que casi había perdido y Sesshomaru rodeando a Kagome como si esperara que los ángeles de la muerte vinieran por ella en cualquier momento. Probablemente pudo haberla ahogado si no hubiera estado tan atento a cada movimiento de su respiración. Inutaisho miró por el espejo retrovisor y se preparó mentalmente para las semanas por venir, ya que seguramente su principal actividad sería asegurarse de prevenir que Sesshomaru destruyera el vecindario en sus intentos de deshacerse de cualquier aparente amenaza para Kagome.

No andaba tan errado. Sesshomaru consiguió enfadar a Inutaisho antes de que finalmente pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para enfocarse en su meta. A la edad de nueve años, Sesshomaru comenzó a buscar una manera de prolongar el tiempo de vida de los humanos.

_Cuando tenía cinco años de edad, Kagome comenzó su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa…_

La niña podría haber comenzado mucho antes. Su cuasi-purificación accidental de Sesshomaru había indicado que poseía tanto un talento natural como un enorme poder concentrado. Desafortunadamente para su abuelo, Kagome tercamente se negaba a recibir las lecciones de Kaede. Traumatizada por el casi fatal empujón que le había dado a Sesshomaru, la niña estaba aterrorizada de lo que podría suceder si comenzaba a jugar y practicar con su reiki. Al mismo tiempo, había desarrollado la costumbre de mantener sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda siempre que se encontraba en la presencia de youkais.

A Sesshomaru le tomó dos años convencerla que estaba bien aprender. Que, en efecto, sería más seguro para ella hacerlo para controlar sus poderes y fuera menos probable que accidentalmente golpeara a alguien otra vez. La misma Kaede miró la confrontación final, añadiendo sus comentarios a favor de los razonamientos de Sesshomaru cuando era necesario. Procuró mantener una cara neutra todo el tiempo. Después, por supuesto, con beneplácito relataba el cuento de un niño youkai que tuvo que convencer a una renuente miko de aprender cómo purificar debidamente a los youkais. A la poste, cada vez que veía a los niños casi siempre soltaba la carcajada ante la ironía.

_Cuando tenían seis años de edad, Kagome e Inuyasha se casaron…_

Fue en una ceremonia en el patio de la escuela, presidida por un chico de segundo grado cuyo padre era monje y con Sango, la nueva amiga de Kagome, como la dama de honor. El anuncio atrajo a Inutaisho derrapando a la casa, justo a tiempo para interceptar en las escaleras el ataque de Sesshomaru, evitando otra remodelación a la cocina. Higurashi-san e Izayoi, mientras disfrutaban su té de la tarde, preguntaban todos los detalles de la boda al mismo tiempo que Inutaisho ponía en práctica movimientos de lucha libre que había visto en la televisión para inmovilizar a Sesshomaru. Cuando las mamás cuestionaron por qué Kagome no estaba usando un anillo, se enteraron que el matrimonio había terminado. Inuyasha utilizó los votos nupciales para robar el ramen de Kagome en el almuerzo de manera que ella se divorció inmediatamente.

- Ahora estoy tratando de decidir si voy a unirme al harem de Miroku – confesó inocentemente la niña a todos en la sala.

Inutaisho suprimió un gruñido. Seguramente (¡seguramente!) era en extremo pronto para cuidar a Kagome de los especímenes del género masculino (y en consecuencia tener que protegerlos de Sesshomaru). En teoría se suponía que éso se encontraba a años de suceder. "¡Parece que nunca jamás volveré a dormir!". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kagome continuó ingenuamente:

- ¿Qué es un harem? –

Inutaisho, sorprendido en ese espacio en blanco que produce el shock cuando los hijos hacen preguntas que los padres no están listos para responder, dejó caer a Sesshomaru. Afortunadamente para todos los involucrados, hacía rato que el chico se había calmado y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Tan concentrado estaba que casi no se acordó de lanzarle a Inuyasha un pequeño proyectil antes de salir de la cocina.

De regreso en su habitación, Sesshomaru comenzó a revisar una selecta colección de pergaminos y textos antes de sentarse en su escritorio. Había encontrado referencias de métodos por medio de los cuales un youkai podría prolongar el tiempo de vida de un humano. Ninguno de ésos mencionaba que se hubiera intentado con una sacerdotisa, pero Sesshomaru estaba determinado a crear la manera, si es que acaso no existía. Sin embargo ahora había mucho más por investigar. Necesitaba encontrar si un hanyou era capaz de hacer lo mismo, en caso de que lo peor pasara.

_Cuando tenía siete años de edad, Kagome se convirtió en hermana mayor…_

El período de aceptación de Sota duró mucho más que el de Inuyasha. De hecho, Kagome adoró a su hermano desde el primer día. Inutaisho esperó con nerviosismo qué efectos provocaría esta nueva presencia masculina en la vida de Kagome en Sesshomaru, pero el chico ahora era más grande y sabio. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. La diferencia fue sutil al principio, un poco más de comprensión en los ojos de ella, menos rapidez para interferir en las batallas épicas entre los hermanos y finalmente, vino el grito de la hermana mayor…

- ¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso! –

_Cuando tenía ocho años de edad, Inuyasha aprendió a sentarse…_

Kagome, comprensiblemente, tuvo dificultades al inicio de su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa. A pesar de su deseo sincero de aprender a controlar sus poderes, existía cierto temor por lo que podría hacer con ellos accidentalmente. Frustrada, Kaede finalmente decidió trabajar de manera heterodoxa, o sea, haciendo las cosas al revés. En lugar de enseñar a Kagome a canalizar su reiki con las manos, le entregó un arco y flechas y le apuntó a un cartón recortado con forma de Barnie el Dinosaurio. Kagome entendió que el mal debía de ser erradicado enseguida.

Su arquería mejoró rápidamente y pronto se volvió muy hábil para impregnar las flechas con su reiki. Kaede entonces trató de eliminar las flechas para que la niña canalizara su poder a través del cuerpo, sin instrumentos. Pero con el recelo aún presente, esto ocasionó que la niña detuviera su progreso en sanaciones y creación de barreras. No deseando que la curva de aprendizaje de Kagome se estancara, Kaede tuvo que hacer que la niña impregnara otros objetos con reiki: armas, sutras… rosarios.

En su cumpleaños número ocho, Kagome orgullosamente se presentó en la residencia de los inuyoukais para mostrar su última hazaña: el rosario de subyugación. Alegremente explicaba la teoría detrás de su logro, cuando Inuyasha la interrumpió exigiendo que se lo regalara como presente de cumpleaños. El chico realmente no había estado escuchando la explicación de la niña, sino demasiado ocupado contemplándola con fraternal superioridad. Kagome, feliz de dar obsequios a sus amigos, enseguida colocó el rosario alrededor de su cuello. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la falta de respuesta de Sesshomaru, cuando a Kagome se le ocurrió algo divertido:

- ¡Osuwari! –

Zas.

La niña estalló en risitas y enseguida se escucharon las carcajadas de los adultos. Aún Sesshomaru mostró una sonrisilla de diversión.

- ¿Qué _es_ esto? – gritó Inuyasha, despegando su cara del piso.

- Un rosario de subyugación. Te lo acabo de decir. – respondió Kagome.

- ¡Quítalo! – ordenó el chico.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Quitar el rosario requería que Kagome utilizara reiki (usar reiki canalizándolo con sus manos). Manos que tenían que tomar un rosario que estaba alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha. Kagome dudó. No podría hacerlo.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Quítalo! ¡Ya! –

La niña trató, pero el reiki no emanaba, de manera que simplemente intentó sacarlo tirando de él. No funcionó.

- Voy a llamar a Kaede para que ella lo haga, ¿está bien? – dijo Inutaisho, tratando de disimular la risa de su voz. La cara de Sesshomaru estaba a punto de quebrarse en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Rápido! – gritó Inuyasha, tratando de quitarse el rosario él mismo. Desafortunadamente no lo logró… tampoco. Tal vez cuando Kaede viniera.

- Lo siento – dijo la sacerdotisa. - La niña tiene más poder que yo. Con poco control, pero definitivamente es más poderosa. Temo que tendrás que lidiar con esto hasta que ella pueda sacarlo. –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tendré que lidiar con esto? ¡Sácamelo de encima, vieja! ¡Kagome, lo hiciste a propósito! – Inuyasha comenzó a gritarle a Kagome con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. A la niña, sintiéndose culpable, le pareció mejor encontrar refugio en una emoción más reconfortante: enojo. Kagome comenzó a devolverle los gritos hasta que finalmente dijo:

- ¡OSUWARI! –

ZAS

Sesshomaru decidió que este había sido el mejor día de su vida.

_Cuando Kagome tenía nueve años de edad, su padre falleció…_

El término fue accidente laboral. La realidad era que el padre de Kagome se había ido. Superando los esfuerzos de Inutaisho. El templo familiar que siempre había estado radiante se llenó de sombras tristes. Ji-chan se movía mecánicamente, Higurashi-san se sentó abrazando a su pequeño hijo y Kagome… Kagome no pudo pronunciar palabra. Por días lo único que hizo fue sentarse silenciosamente como una muñeca. Si alguien le solicitaba algo, ella lo hacía, pero en silencio, casi como un fantasma, sin la viveza que la distinguía. Izayoi se mudó temporalmente al templo para ayudar en lo que pudiera mientras Inutaisho y los chicos realizaban visitas frecuentes. El tiempo pasó, Ji-chan y Higurashi-san comenzaron a recuperarse, Sota se encontraba benditamente ignorante de su pérdida, pero Kagome permaneció encerrada en sí misma. Miradas preocupadas y susurros comenzaron entre los padres. Entonces, un día Inutaisho llegó al templo sólo para encontrar una nota en la mesa.

_Me llevé a Kagome. Inuyasha también vino._

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru los llevó a la feria del pueblo. Inuyasha los condujo de juego en juego mientras Sesshomaru iba detrás llevando a Kagome de la mano. Ninguno trató de hablar con ella, sólo la dejaron que se perdiera en las luces, los sonidos y el movimiento. Juego tras juego, suspiro tras suspiro hasta que finalmente Sesshomaru sintió que la pequeña mano de ella temblaba ligeramente en la suya.

- Ve a traernos un helado – ordenó a Inuyasha. Entonces llevó a Kagome a la rueda de la fortuna donde pudieran alejarse de la multitud. Se sentaron en silencio, el juego casi alcanzaba el pináculo cuando Kagome finalmente habló:

- Mi culpa – murmuró.

Si Sesshomaru no hubiera tenido oídos de inuyoukai, tal vez nunca hubiera podido escuchar las palabras.

- ¿Qué? – su voz salió más dura de lo que le hubiera gustado, por la sorpresa.

- Fue mi culpa – repitió ella. – Si yo no fuera tan estúpida, tan lenta, tan miedosa todo el tiempo, hubiera podido saber cómo salvarlo. Hubiera podido salvarlo si no fuera tan débil. –

Un rayo de comprensión cayó sobre Sesshomaru. Inutaisho se había preocupado desde el triste evento que Kagome pudiera culparlo por haber sido incapaz de revivir a su padre. Debió haberlo sabido. Kagome nunca fue buena para culpar a otras personas; sin embargo, era excelente para culparse a sí misma.

- No, Kagome – dijo Sesshomaru dulcemente, abrazándola. – No es tu culpa, no había nada que tú pudieras hacer. Incluso mi padre con todo su poder fue incapaz de hacer algo. No es culpa de nadie, estas cosas pasan. -

- No es justo. –

- No, no lo es. Desafortunadamente, así es la vida. –

Terminaron la vuelta en silencio, con Kagome aún sin poder llorar, pero lentamente aproximándose al punto donde podría desahogarse.

Dejaron la rueda de la fortuna, recogieron a Inuyasha y fueron a las manzanas giratorias. El hermano menor le entregó su helado a Kagome y ella se sentó viendo como se empezaba a derretir. Una gota de helado se deslizó lentamente sobre su mano, hacia el cono, para caer sobre su vestido… y justo entonces comenzó a llorar.

Inuyasha tomó el control del juego y los mantuvo dando vueltas de manera que Kagome pudiera llorar en privado. Sesshomaru trató de que la niña no terminara cubierta de helado, hasta que se rindió; le dio el helado a Inuyasha para atender a la ahora desahogada niña, una vez más. Estuvieron en el juego el tiempo que ella necesitó. El encargado hizo el intento de correrlos una vez pero un gruñido de Sesshomaru hizo que lo pensara mejor. Sólo cuando las lágrimas de Kagome terminaron y ella comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, salieron del juego. El mayor intentó pagar por el tiempo extra, pero cuando el encargado miró a la niña, reconoció la aflicción que sentía y los despidió sin más.

Inutaisho era el único que aún estaba despierto en el templo cuando los chicos volvieron. Higurashi-san había confiado a Sesshomaru traer de regreso a Kagome cuando estuviera lista, de manera que se había ido a acostar. Viendo los ojos rojos y los restos de lágrimas en el rostro de la niña, Inutaisho dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La tristeza aún duraría por algún tiempo, pero la crisis ya había pasado.

_Cuando tenían diez años de edad, Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron su primera piyamada…_

De hecho eran dos piyamadas, una piyamada propiamente dicha en el templo y un encierro logístico en la mansión de al lado. Kagome era una niña extrovertida, amigable y adorable e Inuyasha la seguía a todos lados, ambos tenían numerosos amigos. Como resultado ambas casas se encontraban hasta el tope de niños y los adultos pronto se vieron sobrepasados en su tarea de seguirles la pista. No fue una sorpresa que de repente desaparecieran algunos invitados de sus respectivas fiestas.

Kagome, de hecho, abandonó su propia fiesta. Sin interés en las conversaciones sobre niños y moda, ella y Sango se abrieron paso a través de la ladera que el árbol ocultaba hacia la mansión de los inuyoukai. Después de una noche de escondidillas, bote pateado nocturno y asesinos ninja las descubrieron a la mañana siguiente en el único fuerte para niñas construido en la esquina de la sala y que se encontraba protegido por su propio perro guardián. No había sido la noche más descansada para un perro guardián a decir verdad, dado que el sofá hacía mucho se había quedado pequeño frente a su rápido crecimiento.

Tres niños habían intentado infiltrarse en la piyamada. Miroku se distrajo con la llegada de Kagome y Sango y nunca pudo salir de la mansión. Sus malas intenciones fueron frustradas con eficacia y a la mañana siguiente lo encontraron encerrado en un armario de escobas con el picaporte de la puerta derretido. Hojo llegó a los terrenos del santuario, donde fue capturado por Ji-chan y obligado a tomar el té y a sostener una larga conversación de quejas médicas antes de ser regresado a la mansión. Jakotsu fue el único niño que de hecho tuvo éxito. Después de encontrarlo a la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de las niñas, la mayor preocupación que los padres tuvieron fue que él ganó el concurso de belleza.

_Cuando tenía once años de edad, Kagome cayó dentro del viejo pozo del templo…_

La chiquilla se rompió la pierna y tuvo que permanecer la siguiente semana siendo atendida por Inuyasha, montando la mascota de Sango, Kirara, y teniendo acceso ilimitado a Ah-Un.

_Cuando tenía doce años de edad, Inuyasha se volvió loco…_

Inutaisho lo había estado esperando. Es más, había estado manteniendo un ojo cauteloso y preparando las medidas necesarias para el momento, pero nunca esperó que sucediera tan pronto. La sangre demoníaca de Inuyasha no debía ser un problema hasta la pubertad; desafortunadamente, las circunstancias intervinieron para acelerar el proceso. El primero en decir que fue su culpa sería el mismo Inuyasha. No en realidad, o no completamente, ya que sólo fue una serie de eventos desafortunados que condujeron al desastre. ¿Quién pensaría que un simple juego de verdad o reto podría salir tan mal?

Ir a cortar una flor de la tumba que estaba en medio del Cementerio de Shikon era de lo más simple y sencillo, ¿verdad? Nunca se imaginaron que el cementerio estaba embrujado. Kagome, aún con sus poderes de sacerdotisa, no podía detectar con antelación a los fantasmas, sólo que fueran un problema. Estaba nerviosa, pero determinada a hacerlo. Inuyasha, por supuesto, se burló de ella. Desafortunadamente su diatriba incluyó las palabras "débil" y "sin remedio", lo cual solo sirvió para enfadar a Kagome y dejar a Inuyasha mordiendo el polvo. Emprendiendo el camino rápidamente, Kagome se aseguró de pasar por encima de él… dos veces. Resultó que el cementerio no estaba embrujado, pero sí habitado.

Tsubaki se preguntaba si era su cumpleaños cuando la portadora, a medio entrenar, de un gran poder y del tamaño de un lunar deambuló indefensa en medio de su territorio. Tsubaki estaba casi encima de Kagome antes de que la niña se diera cuenta que algo estaba mal. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha iba con rapidez tras su pista. Desafortunadamente, aún siendo un hanyou que había estado luchando por su vida prácticamente desde su nacimiento, tan sólo tenía doce años de edad. Tsubaki no se preocupó por el nuevo visitante, después de todo poseía sus propios sirvientes y tenía atrapada firmemente a la chica. La vida era perfecta… pero entonces todo se fue por el caño.

Inuyasha, a pesar de que era un gran peleador para su edad, pronto fue gravemente herido causando que Kagome, en medio de su ira, tuviera un incremento en la canalización de sus poderes. Como Tsubaki era humana y una sacerdotisa también (aunque oscura), Kagome no pudo herirla. Sin embargo, pudo hacer un maravilloso trabajo de purificación en el shikigami de Tsubaki. Mientras tanto, Inutaisho y Sesshomaru habían escuchado los gritos de Kagome y percibido la sangre de Inuyasha en el viento y volaban para rescatarlos. Inuyasha, demasiado herido para distinguir el youki, sólo entendió que dos poderosos youkais se aproximaban. Temió por sus vidas, la de Kagome y la suya. Su sangre youkai lo dominó.

Inutaisho llegó primero, a tiempo para ver a un enloquecido Inuyasha atravesando al último de los sirvientes y dirigiéndose a Tsubaki quien estaba ahora utilizando a Kagome como un escudo. El chico gruñó, Kagome gritó (no había signos de reconocimiento en sus ojos), Inuyasha saltó… e Inutasiho lo interceptó. Noqueado a medio camino a través del panteón, Inuyasha se levantó gruñendo y listo para pelear contra su padre. Entonces Sesshomaru llegó.

Tsubaki se preguntó incrédula, mientras salía volando por los aires, de dónde demonios salían todos esos youkais.

- ¡Osuwari! – gritó Kagome desde su nueva localización, la parte superior de un mausoleo.

Inuyasha cayó de cara al piso, todos contuvieron el aliento y entonces…

- ¿Para qué carajos hiciste eso? –

Todo mundo se relajó, aunque Inutaisho le dio un coscorrón a Inuyasha por su lenguaje inapropiado. Inutaisho llevó a su hijo herido a casa, mientras Sesshomaru lo imitaba con Kagome. Después de todo, había sido rasguñada.

Más tarde esa noche, Inutaisho meditaba las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había estado temeroso de llegar a esto. De hecho, sólo había dudado porque no quería darle a Sesshomaru una razón más para odiar a su hermano. Sin embargo, no había otra opción, tenía que hacerse. Afortunadamente, gracias a los eventos de la noche, tuvo a la mano una distracción conveniente. Mentalmente fortalecido, Inutaisho heredó a Tesaiga a su hijo menor y un poco de sabiduría a su hijo mayor.

Tsubaki después tuvo la certeza de que si había sido su cumpleaños, fue el peor de toda su vida. El youkai que la había rastreado era joven, estaba molesto… y quería respuestas. Y las quería _ya_.

_Cuando tenía trece años de edad, Kagome clavó a Inuyasha al Goshinboku…_

Una divertida historia ésa. Al menos así fue como expusieron el relato cuando trataron de explicar el último fiasco a sus respectivos padres. Kagome sólo estaba practicando su arquería en los alrededores del templo cuando Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, en medio de un entrenamiento de lucha (entiéndase tratándose de matar el uno al otro), pasaban por ahí. Inuyasha simplemente tuvo el infortunio de atravesarse (o quizás ser lanzado) en medio de la trayectoria de la flecha hacia el blanco.

Afortunadamente para Inuyasha, Kagome había estado practicando hechizos para sellar más que de purificación. El chico sólo tuvo una buena siesta en lo que Sesshomaru calmaba lo suficiente a Kagome para que pudiera controlarse y liberar el hechizo. No hubo daños. Una lástima si se le preguntaba a Sesshomaru.

_Cuando Inuyasha tenía catorce años de edad, descubrió que tenía algo en común con Sesshomaru…_

Ambos odiaban a Koga. Nuevo en el área, el príncipe lobo probó ser arrogante, impetuoso, fuerte e inteligente. Y algo cuadrado en su manera de pensar. Su personalidad estaba perfectamente diseñada para que Inuyasha lo odiara desde el primer instante. Al ser un simple lobo sarnoso, a todas luces inferior que el hijo de un General Perro, Sesshomaru pudo haber ignorado a ese ser insignificante mostrando la mayor indiferencia si no fuera por un problema: Koga, al conocer al Kagome, le gustó y lo demostró de una manera honorable a los ojos de su propia gente. La secuestró.

Kagome nunca estuvo en peligro. A pesar de ser un mano larga, Koga nunca tuvo intención de cruzar ninguna línea, aún cuando Kagome las delineó. Sólo deseaba declarar su amor por Kagome a ella, a su clan, al vecindario y a todo aquél que estuviera escuchando. Éso y reclamarla como "su mujer". El lobo estaba frotando sus manos y contándole la maravillosa vida que tendrían juntos cuando alguien soltó a los perros.

Inuyasha, habiendo estado presente en la escuela al momento del secuestro, llegó primero, blandiendo Tesaiga con manos unidas. Sesshomaru, informado por Miroku, arribó justo cuando Koga estaba saltando hacia atrás y aprovechando el movimiento, estrelló al lobo contra la pared. Inutaisho, alertado por Izayoi, llegó minutos después y responsablemente tomó el trabajo de dominar a la tribu de lobos que estaban tratando de ayudar a su líder. Kagome, mientras tanto, estaba sentada en una esquina asegurándole a su nueva amiga Ayame que todo iba a estar bien.

- ¿Ésto… ésto pasa con frecuencia? – preguntó una asombrada Ayame, quien dudosa veía a la calmada Kagome.

- ¡Oh, claro! Todo el tiempo. Bueno, usualmente Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pelean el uno contra el otro, o bueno, algo así. – respondió despreocupadamente la chica, pensando que Koga había sobrevivido hasta ese momento sólo porque Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían pasado demasiado tiempo entremetiéndose en el camino del otro mientras atacaban a Koga en su intento de matar al lobo primero.

- No te preocupes, Inutaisho los detendrá pronto, sino, yo lo haré. –

- ¿Estás… estás segura de eso? –

- Segurísima, mira. ¡Inuyasha! ¡Osuwari! ¡Sesshomaru, no mates a Koga! ¡Déjalo! ¡AHORA! ¡Inu-papá, eso es abuso infantil! –

Inuyasha azotó contra el suelo. Sesshomaru, que estaba sosteniendo a Koga por el cuello desde el balcón del segundo piso, liberó al príncipe lobo dejándolo caer. Los demás se congelaron. Entonces todos comenzaron a gritar a la vez.

Algún tiempo y un gran caos después, Inutaisho re-entró a su casa meditando cómo demonios iba hacer para que sus hijos no mataran a Koga. El chico era inofensivo, (aunque sí bastante fastidioso), y en realidad era decisión de Kagome quién le gustaba. De todas formas, él presintió que sus muchachos no lo verían de ese modo y el lobito parecía del tipo persistente…

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando entraba en la cocina, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de la cocina. Sesshomaru aparentemente había decidido, cuando escuchó las noticias del secuestro de Kagome, tomar la ruta más rápida para salir de la casa _atravesando el muro_. La escena le recordó que también necesitaba remplazar la ventana de su propia oficina.

Esa chica iba a matarlo.

_Cuando tenían quince años de edad, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome al baile de la escuela…_

Sesshomaru pagó. Técnicamente era un préstamo, pero Sesshomaru en realidad no esperaba que Inuyasha le pagara y desembolsó una cantidad mucho mayor que la que Inuyasha hubiera pensado en gastar. Los motivos de Sesshomaru eran tres: primero, hacer feliz a Kagome. Ella lo fue. Segundo, podría ser peor (la chica tal vez hubiera ido con Koga). Y tercero, chicos de veinte años no iban a bailes de preparatoria. Nunca. Exceptuando sólo como chaperones, e Inutaisho fue rápido en arrebatarle el teléfono cuando el director estaba tratando de pedirle ese favor. El padre estaba seguro de que a pesar de todas las buenas intenciones que Sesshomaru pudiera tener, seguramente no durarían si veía durante toda la noche a chicos adolescentes acercándosele a Kagome.

De manera que Kagome fue a su baile escolar, vestida con un kimono que la madre de Sesshomaru le prestó; escoltada por su amigo enfundado en un smoking; transportada en una limosina; y con todas las comodidades pensadas y proveídas por adelantado. Sesshomaru estaba conciente de la idiotez de preparar una noche perfecta para Kagome con Inuyasha, pero no pudo evitarlo. Mientras Inuyasha, ante su incapacidad para el baile, pasó la noche espantando a los admiradores de Kagome, mientras ella o bailaba con aquellos que eran inofensivos o, la mayor parte del tiempo, ordenaba a Inuyasha que se sentara para tener una oportunidad de bailar. Inutaisho, tomando el lugar de Sesshomaru en el trabajo de chaperón, miraba divertido, esperando por una feliz solución al problema que representaba Kagome.

_Cuando tenía dieciséis años de edad, Inuyasha decidió que la vida lo odiaba…_

No era porque era un adolescente voluble (aunque lo era). Tampoco porque era un hanyou e instintivamente era odiado por ambas especies. Ni siquiera era porque su amigo de la infancia Jakotsu había desarrollado una especie de atracción hacia él bastante alarmante. No, era porque Kagome, su mejor amiga y luz de su vida, había cumplido con la promesa de convertirse, a los dieciséis años, en toda una mujer. Hermosa, amistosa, y extrovertida, los chicos aparecían de todos lados para caer a sus pies. Y era su auto proclamado trabajo el velar por ella.

El primero era Miroku, aun cuando sus intereses estaban menos direccionados a Kagome en sí y más a su doble cromosoma X y bonito trasero. De hecho, fue Sesshomaru quien se encargó de ese problema. Afortunadamente fueron capaces de volver a colocar el brazo de Miroku y Kaede pudo reparar el daño a los nervios. Otro punto a favor fue que el taijiya a cargo de la investigación fue el padre de Sango y al final terminó aprobando las acciones de Sesshomaru. Miroku nunca volvió a tocar a Kagome.

Y luego estaba Hojo. Ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru se molestaron en hacer algo con respecto a Hojo, era completamente inofensivo. Revoloteaba alrededor del obvio desinterés de Kagome, constantemente regalándole remedios para enfermedades que ella no padecía. Considerando que todo lo que preservara o mejorara la salud de Kagome era aceptable, lo dejaron ser.

Pero también existía el problema de Jinenji. Era un hanyou malformado y miserable y Kagome fue la primera persona que lo trató con dulzura. Fue inevitable que se enamorara de ella. Sin embargo, conocía su lugar y sabía que nunca tendría alguna oportunidad con ella, contentándose con pasar el mayor tiempo posible en su amable presencia. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru tenía el corazón para alejarlo. Eso estuvo bien, ya que Jinenji a pesar de ser manso, había probado que si se trataba de Kagome, podía ser alarmantemente fuerte.

Y por supuesto, estaba Koga, quien aún permanecía con vida sólo porque Kagome había prohibido terminantemente a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru matarlo. Así fue como se le permitía aproximársele corriendo, tomarla de las manos y declararla "su mujer". Cada vez que hacían una apuesta, el precio que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha demandaban era que el ganador tendría el derecho de matar a Koga (tan pronto como Kagome se cansara de él).

También estaba el primo de Hojo, el profesor substituto quien no debería estar suspirando por su estudiante en primer lugar. Si él no fuera tan tímido y concienzudo acerca de la situación, hubiera muerto antes de poder siquiera intentar hacer un movimiento. La lista seguía y seguía… y ésa no era la peor parte.

Nope, peor que su amiga crecida y bien formada y su multitud de admiradores estaba su enojado, celoso y _frustrado_ hermano mayor quién no tenía otra salida que descargar toda su furia golpeando a su pequeño hermano. Y para empeorar las cosas, Kagome siempre terminaba interviniendo, lo cual sólo servía para que Sesshomaru se enojara más, lo que le garantizaba otra golpiza más tarde. La vida lo odiaba.

_Cuando tenía diecisiete años de edad, Kagome asistió a una fiesta a la cual nunca debió haber ido…_

No fue su idea. De hecho, ella ni siquiera supo lo que Eri, Ayumi y Yuka habían planeado hasta que llegaron al sitio. Además, el primo de Yuka les había dado un aventón y las dejó antes de que se percatara de lo que estaba pasando, de manera que Kagome se quedó atrapada. Rechinando sus dientes, no tuvo más opción que entrar a la casa de la fraternidad y a la alocada fiesta que tenía lugar ahí adentro.

La fiesta en sí no era el problema, Kagome no tenía objeciones en pasar un buen rato. Era solo que le habían advertido acerca de estas fiestas y en particular las de la fraternidad. Tampoco le gustaba estar varada ahí indefinidamente. No era una chica de fiestas hardcore, de modo que le gustaba tener la opción de retirarse cuando decidiera que ya era suficiente. De manera lamentable no había nada que pudiera hacer, aunque hizo una nota mental para pedirle imperiosamente a su madre un teléfono celular cuando volviera a casa.

Como era una chica inteligente, Kagome se aseguró de beber sólo bebidas sin alcohol y de no abandonarlas en ningún momento. Desafortunadamente, no fue lo mismo cuando le dejó su vaso a Eri mientras iba a los servicios. Eri, demasiado embriagada para su propio bien y más preocupada por mantener la atención de un chico universitario, nunca notó la mano que pasó por encima del vaso de su amiga. Kagome se dio cuenta poco después de terminar su bebida, ya que se sentía definitivamente mareada, confundida y sin balance.

Eri se alarmó cuando súbitamente Kagome se tambaleó y cayó cuan larga era, sólo para que un chico universitario moreno y desconocido lograra sujetarla. Era un chico universitario agradable, e inmediatamente insistió en llevar a Kagome al piso superior donde pudiera recostarse hasta que se le pasara. En una recóndita esquina de su alcoholizado cerebro, Eri escuchó una vocecilla gritando una alarma. Desafortunadamente la vocecilla, en ausencia de Ayumi y Yuka quienes desde hacía rato habían desaparecido, no tuvo eco y fue sepultada en las afirmaciones y la halagadora atención que estaba recibiendo de un muchacho. Entonces a Kagome se la llevó el chico universitario desconocido y Eri regresó a su flirteo.

Con su cerebro confundido y lento, Kagome tuvo una vaga idea que su vida no iba bien y que pronto se pondría peor. Su reiki no estaba reaccionando bien con lo que sea que estuviera circulando en su sistema y la habían llevado a un lugar desconocido, lejos de los otros. A ella no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba nada, pero sus piernas no respondían. Una repentina brisa de una ventana abierta revivió lo suficiente su drogado cerebro para darse cuenta que la noche estaba a punto de ponerse muy mal, bastante mal.

La lucha fue breve, fútil, llevada sin que los cientos de invitados que se encontraban sólo un piso abajo, se dieran cuenta… hasta que una enorme explosión de reiki congeló a cada hanyou y yokai en el lugar. El gruñido en respuesta desde afuera congeló a cada humano un segundo antes de que la puerta explotara y algo que se movía más rápido que el ojo atravesara la multitud partiéndola por la mitad como la división de los mares (sólo que más violento).

La puerta de la habitación superior también explotó cuando Sesshomaru irrumpió para revelar a las dos figuras que estaban peleando. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos, lo mismo pasó con la habitación.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la fiesta tan pronto como los sonidos de caos y destrucción llovieron desde arriba. Entonces, de repente, todo fue silencio. Por un instante nadie se movió, entonces un alma valiente fue a investigar… y comenzó a gritar.

Para el momento en que la policía y los taijiyas llegaron, Sesshomaru se había llevado a Kagome a través del campus, la había limpiado y dejado a salvo en su cama. El joven estaba iracundo y preocupado, dos emociones que no compaginaban. Físicamente, la chica estaba ilesa, pero lo que ese… hanyou le había dado, estaba luchando con su reiki, haciéndola contraerse y convulsionarse sin descanso. Sin saber si llevarla a un hospital o esperar que los efectos pasaran, dudó un momento antes de deslizarse en la cama con ella. Envolviéndola en sus brazos, sujetó sus muñecas y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho de ella, conteniéndola con cuidado. La camisa de fuerza viva más gentil del mundo.

Sesshomaru pasó la noche observándola, calmando sus movimientos y previniendo que se lastimara a sí misma. Le murmuraba muy bajito, tratando de tranquilizarla mientras internamente maldecía al que la había lastimado. Ocasionalmente algún gruñido involuntario de furia se le escapaba, pero extrañamente parecía reconfortar a Kagome, aún cuando echó a su compañera de cuarto, luego de una velada en la librería, corriendo fuera de la habitación. Era de suponer que sería más sano pasar la noche en algún otro lugar.

Kagura volvió a entrar al departamento con extrema precaución temprano la siguiente mañana. Había reconocido el sonido de un furioso y potencialmente homicida daiyoukai y las historias que había escuchado desde entonces, le habían dado una idea del porqué. Asomándose nerviosamente por un resquicio de la puerta de la habitación, las suposiciones de Kagura se confirmaron cuando vio a Sesshomaru dormido abrazando a una vagamente familiar adolescente como si ella fuera el osito de peluche más preciado del mundo. Regresando sobre sus pasos sigilosamente, se deslizó en su propia habitación para hacerse de los suministros necesarios.

Sesshomaru se quedó dormido en cuanto Kagome por fin cayó en un profundo y pacífico sueño y despertó con la placentera sensación de tener a la chica en sus brazos y la no tan placentera visión de Kagura mirándolo directamente sosteniendo un montón de ropa y una bolsa de muffins.

- Escuché lo que pasó anoche. ¿Asumo que fue cierto? –

- Hn. –

- Sesshomaru, – comentó ella, mirando de reojo a la chica en los brazos de él y la cama – esa chica es menor de edad. – Los ojos dorados se endurecieron.

- Sesshomaru no la ha lastimado, de ninguna manera – respondió con una voz que pudo haber hecho temblar a los icebergs.

Kagura nunca amó a Alexander Graham Bell tanto como en ese momento, cuando el teléfono sonó para desviar la atención del youkai y olvidar la represalia de la acusación.

- Sesshomaru. - La voz tensa de Inutaisho se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿Tienes a Kagome? –

- Está aquí. –

- Gracias a Kami. Esas… chicas están ebrias o drogadas o algo igual de inútil. ¿Qué pasó? –

Sesshomaru se lo dijo.

- Eso… - si Sesshomaru no hubiera estado completamente de acuerdo, podría haberse sorprendido por el lenguaje que su padre utilizó.

- Ella está bien. Llegué a tiempo, y no está indefensa. – las palabras eran tranquilas, pero el tono no.

- Ya… veo. Estarás decepcionado de saber que él sobrevivió. –

- Eso no es posible. –

- Desafortunadamente así es. Aparentemente Naraku no es el tipo común de hanyou, es más difícil de matar. Hace las cosas más fáciles en términos legales, pienso. El padre de Sango y su compañero youkai, Myoga, han coincidido que la pelea entre tú y Naraku es de materia youkai y por ende, está dentro de las leyes youkai. Y como las heridas que le infringiste sanarán, pueden dejarlo pasar. –

- ¿Y lo que hizo… trató de hacerle a Kagome? – Sesshomaru exclamó.

- Respecto a eso – respondió Inutaisho, casi con gusto, – decidieron que está dentro de la ley de interespecies. Se le harán cargos, se someterá a juicio y es muy probable que sea encarcelado. Aunque comentaron que lo que ella le hizo era un castigo _casi_ suficiente. Casi. –

La conversación no duró mucho más. Inutaisho solicitó que Kagome fuera devuelta a su casa cuando despertara. Sesshomaru replicó que la devolvería cuando ella estuviera lista. Su padre no discutió, ya que aunque la madre de la chica la quisiera en su casa, podría estar tranquila de que Sesshomaru actuaría siempre pensando en lo mejor para ella.

Cuando Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono, Kagura no pudo evitar preguntar por la pequeña sonrisilla que aparecía en la esquina de su boca.

- ¿Qué diablos puede ser tan divertido en todo esto? –

- Kagome es una miko, ¿sabías eso? Naraku no va a ser una amenaza para las mujeres nunca más; ella purificó sus pelotas, junto con la anatomía de alrededor. Lo que ha sido purificado, ya no vuelve a crecer. –

Kagura sonrió abiertamente. Advirtió cómo la mirada de Sesshomaru regresaba a la adolescente dormida y gentilmente apartaba un mechón de cabello de su cara. Kagura comprendió. El darse cuenta la entristeció un poco; había mantenido pequeñas esperanzas hacia el estoico daiyoukai. Mirándolo con Kagome, supo que no había ni la mínima oportunidad de eso ahora. Sin embargo, no podía odiar a la chica por ello. Kagura tenía su propio desafortunado pasado con Naraku y Kagome había purificado sus pelotas. La chica era ahora su persona favorita, para siempre.

_Cuando tenía dieciocho años de edad, la vida de Inuyasha se terminó…_

Sesshomaru iba a matarlo. Nada iba a detenerlo esta vez, ni siquiera Kagome. Él se encontraba en medio de una importante reunión de negocios cuando recibió la llamada. En el mundo real no había manera de que tal situación fuera más importante que su junta, pero Sesshomaru había perdido dicha perspectiva desde hacía mucho. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que más le importaba, era que Inuyasha había ido al baile de la escuela… y no había llevado a Kagome con él.

Lo habían estado planeando por semanas y ella lo había esperado con ilusión. Estos bailes eran importantes para las chicas. Ser plantada el día del baile era el fin del mundo para una adolescente. Izayoi estaba fuera de sí cuando lo llamó. Cualesquier cosa que su jefe podría haber dicho sobre el asunto murió abruptamente en su lengua cuando el teléfono se hizo añicos en la mano de Sesshomaru. Con los ojos rojos y crepitantes, Sesshomaru tomó su usual ruta más corta (a través de la ventana), para salir del edificio y corrió hacia su casa con toda la velocidad que poseía.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – Inutaisho preguntó, asombrado.

- Llamé a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha dejó a Kagome completamente _sola_. Está esperándolo ahí en su vestido de fiesta. Alguien necesita hablar con ella y Sesshomaru siempre ha sido el mejor para eso. – respondió Izayoi llorosa.

- ¿Estás _tratando_ de que maten a Inuyasha? –

- ¿C-cómo? –

- Sesshomaru ha estado completa e instintivamente enamorado de ella desde que nació. Si él decide que Inuyasha la ha lastimado de algún modo, va a matar al muchacho. –

- Pero… pero siempre he creído que Inuyasha y Kagome son el uno para el otro. –

Su sentencia fue dicha al mismo tiempo que una considerable explosión de youki emanaba de Sesshomaru cuando alcanzó a escucharla en su camino hacia el templo.

- En serio Izayoi, si quieres que Inuyasha alcance una edad avanzada, tienes que _dejar_ de decir esas cosas. –

Afortunadamente para la existencia de Inuyasha, en la lista de prioridades de Sesshomaru siempre estaba Kagome primero.

Ella lo sintió venir. Inuyasha le dijo que él lo haría. Pero no parecía posible; ella sabía que él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, de manera que no había ni siquiera considerado preguntarle. Trabajo le gana a Baile en cualquier día, especialmente cuando él había insistido en trabajar fuera de los negocios de su padre para probarse a sí mismo. No había manera de que él lo abandonara todo, excepto que al parecer lo había hecho. Inuyasha le dijo que lo haría. Esperando bajo el Goshinboku, sintiendo la furia de Sesshomaru traída cada vez más cerca por el viento, Kagome se preguntó lo que Inuyasha habría hecho para atraerlo hasta allí.

Aterrizó junto al pozo del templo y cruzó la distancia que los separaba con paso lento. Sesshomaru necesitaba ese tiempo para serenarse, tal vez ella también lo requería. Lo que ella necesitara, él se lo daría. El youkai se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, dándole espacio, de pie, en silencio y esperando.

Kagome aún podía sentir su furia, a pesar de lo contenida que estaba. También pudo sentir la emoción que la estaba eclipsando… preocupación. ¿Qué había hecho o dicho Inuyasha para que esto pasara? Era verdad que lo habían estado planeando por semanas, con la intención inicial de ir juntos como siempre, pero de este detalle en particular se había encargado Inuyasha. Había insistido. Inuyasha fue quien dijo que era posible que fuera con Sesshomaru, quien planeó su velada, quien le dijo que fuera debajo del árbol sagrado y esperara por su cita. Y ahora Sesshomaru estaba parado frente a ella justo como Inuyasha le dijo que estaría. Aun así, parecía molesto. Volteando, Kagome lo vio ahí parado en silencio, su rostro sin expresión pero en sus ojos competían por dominarlo la ira y la preocupación. _Uf_.

- Inuyasha… - comenzó a decir ella con voz temblorosa, pero fue silenciada cuando Sesshomaru se lanzó eliminando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Con la cabeza presionada en su hombro, Kagome escuchó un ronco gruñido emanando de su pecho. Ella _conocía_ ese gruñido; lo había escuchado incontables veces, siempre que ella se encontraba en peligro o en dificultades. El que lo estuviera haciendo ahora significaba… "Inuyasha, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?".

- Voy a matarlo – gruñó Sesshomaru contra su cuello.

_¡Espera! Espera, espera, espera…_

- Voy a destripar al cachorro y presentarte su cabeza en un plato – continuó él.

_¡Eso es asqueroso, Sesshomaru! ¡No quiero!_ Era obviamente el momento de intervenir. Lo que sea que Inuyasha hubiera hecho, puso a Sesshomaru muy alterado, y sólo estaba empeorando.

- Voy a… -

- Hey, hey, hey. ¡Alto ahí, Sesshomaru! – dijo Kagome, tratando de apartarlo. – No vas a destripar a Inuyasha y ciertamente yo no quiero su cabeza en un plato. – Luchó contra el abrazo de Sesshomaru pero se rindió cuando se hizo obvio que no la iba a dejar ir. – Al parecer existe un pequeño malentendido. No sé lo que Inuyasha hizo pero… -

- Él te plantó – ladró.

Kagome se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Una pequeña porción de su mente quiso reír ante el pensamiento de Sesshomaru abandonando una junta porque pensó que la habían dejado plantada para su baile. Era tan ridículo… y a la vez no. Afortunadamente para la dignidad de Sesshomaru, esa parte de su mente fue ignorada por el resto de su entendimiento: si Sesshomaru había abandonado una reunión fue porque pensó que sus sentimientos eran más importantes que esa junta. Eso era… lindo.

- Eeeh, él no me plantó – respondió con una vocecita.

La cabeza de Sesshomaru se enderezó:

- ¿Qué? –

- Inuyasha no me dejó plantada. Desde hace semanas habíamos desechado la idea de ir a la fiesta juntos. Inuyasha dijo que tú me llevarías. No creí que podrías, es decir, tienes trabajo y todo eso, de manera que no podrías aunque quisieras. No puedes olvidarte del trabajo por un baile, yo lo sé. Y no pensé que tú quisieras, pero Inuyasha dijo que lo harías si era por mí. Me dijo que me preparara, me pusiera mi vestido y esperara aquí debajo del Goshinboku y que él se encargaría del resto. Y lo hice, y él lo hizo, y tú lo hiciste… -

Kagome cortó su discurso cuando Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia atrás abruptamente y preguntó llano:

- ¿Qué? –

Cerca de las lágrimas, insegura de si estaba avergonzada, o enojada, o qué, Kagome tartamudeó:

- Él… ten, me dijo que te diera esto. –

Tomando la nota, atrapado en la reacción inicial de haber sido engañado por ese hanyou bastardo de ir volando a rescatar a la damisela quien no estaba en desgracia (aunque parecía que se estaba acercando a ese punto), los pensamientos de Sesshomaru fueron súbitamente secuestrados por las letras de la página.

_Sesshomaru eres un idiota._

_No puedo creer que aún estés pensando en serio en esa declaración hecha medio en broma hace 18 malditos años. Todo está listo; tu carruaje llega a las 8:30. Trátala bien o te patearé el trasero._

_Pd.: Díselo, bastardo estúpido._

Sesshomaru miró la nota con incredulidad. ¿Cómo es que él…? Un suave olfateo lo hizo mirar desde arriba a Kagome. Ella lucía molesta, mucho más que eso. _Díselo, bastardo estúpido_. La idea estaba bien, pero Sesshomaru era menos de decir y más de _hacer_.

Debajo de la colina, de pie en su patio con su cabeza inclinada, Inutaisho dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Bueno querida, es un placer informarte que tu hijo no será destripado ni decapitado esta jubilosa tarde. Pero creo que lo mejor será llamar a Totosai y explicarle porqué su empleado estrella acaba de destruir su oficina. –

- Sesshomaru no destruiría la oficina. – protestó Izayoi.

- Mi cielo, por favor, te pregunto si recuerdas el número de veces que he tenido que reemplazar la cocina y trata de decir lo que dijiste otra vez con cara seria. Él debió haber destruido la oficina. – Mirando por última vez al templo antes de entrar a la casa, Inutaisho murmuró: - La chica necesita _respirar_, Sesshomaru. -

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba tarareando en lo que ayudaba a la Banda de los Siete a prepararse para el baile. Había sido la revelación de su vida el día que encontró ese video casero. Él había tenido que encontrar un video de Sesshomaru haciendo el ridículo para ganar una apuesta; en su lugar encontró el video de su propio nacimiento. Un tanto desconcertante, pero había conseguido explicar muchas cosas en su vida. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que sus padres no lo hubieran notado. La mirada en la cara de Sesshomaru había sido muy obvia. Bueno, él tenía sólo cinco años en ese momento, pero un Sesshomaru de cinco años era mucho más fácil de leer. Los padres debieron haber pensado que un criatura de cinco años era demasiado joven para enamorarse a primera vista (era extraño), pero Sesshomaru es un youkai, sus instintos son diferentes. Su padre debió haberlo sabido por lo menos (él estaba filmando la maldita escena). Pero noooo, lo primero que hacen: van y lo plantan a él como su mayor rival desde ese maldito primer día. Ya no hay duda del porque Sesshomaru siempre le estaba pateando el trasero.

Inuyasha consiguió otra media hora de aprobación fraternal esa noche; eso era todo el tiempo que Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a dedicarle en sus pensamientos a su medio hermano. El resto de la noche se concentró en Kagome y ocasionalmente, en el control de plagas. Sesshomaru tenía una manera mucho más efectiva que Inuyasha de mantener a los chicos alejados (bailando cada pieza con ella). Koga tuvo el descaro y la estupidez de tratar de interrumpir. Fue lanzado rápidamente a un bote de basura cercano y Sesshomaru hizo girar a Kagome antes de que pudiera protestar.

Kagome, en el ensueño de su noche de cuento de hadas, no pudo dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera para reñir con Sesshomaru por atacar a Koga. Sesshomaru, quien raramente la tocaba salvo en medio de un rescate, fuera emocional o físicamente, ahora no parecía que la quisiera soltar. Kagome irradiaba felicidad, para la desgracia de los chicos y sin querer terminó la última temporada de aprobación de Inuyasha cuando le mandó un beso soplado de agradecimiento. Afortunadamente, también tuvo el impulso de plantar un beso en la mejilla de Sesshomaru inmediatamente después, interrumpiendo el gruñido que ya emanaba y volviendo a colocar a Inuyasha en su posición de indiferencia en la mente de su hermano. Decidiéndose a darle un mejor uso a los labios de la chica, Sesshomaru se aseguró que el resto de la velada fuera de dicha absoluta, mientras que Inuyasha se preguntaba si todas las mujeres de la familia estaban tratando de matarlo.

_Cuando Inuyasha tenía veintiún años de edad, fue el padrino de la boda de su hermano…_

Él no quería serlo. Sólo era que Sesshomaru no era el tipo que tuviera amigos cercanos, e Inuyasha no podía ser la dama de honor de Kagome, de modo que tuvo que hacerlo. El acuerdo funcionó bastante bien, e Inuyasha se consolaba con la idea de que gracias a una pequeña charla que Sesshomaru tuvo con Tsubaki años atrás, Kagome iba a estar por ahí un buen tiempo todavía. Entre ella y Tesaiga, un regalo de bodas de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru tendría muchas menos razones de patearle el trasero en el futuro. Esperaba. Tal vez.

_Cuando Kagome tenía veinticinco años de edad, dio a luz a su primer hijo…_

Ella era diminuta. Y sonrojada y rechoncha y roja y olía mal. Y era absolutamente perfecta. Sesshomaru pensó que era la cosa más bella que había visto desde que su madre nació, hacía dos y media décadas. Era una hanyou a pesar de que parecía humana. El reiki concentrado mantenía el youki bajo control y Sesshomaru decidió que los hanyous bien podrían ser maravillosos después de todo.

La llamaron Rin.

* * *

**FIN DE "DE NACIMIENTO"**

* * *

**Nota final de las traductoras: **No somos traductoras profesionales, sin embargo en este trabajo se trató de mantener el tono que la autora utilizó en su texto. Cualquier comentario sobre cómo mejorar en su caso la redacción, será bien recibido. Si desean leer el one-shot en su idioma original, pueden visitar nuestro profile, en la sección "Favoritos". Agradecemos también a **animegus farmus** por la autorización para la traducción de su fic n.n


End file.
